Pele
Pele is a supporting character in Siren's Lament. She got her nickname from Tua. Appearance Pele has dark skin with brown-black hair in long dreadlocks. She wears a white bikini top with a gold ring on it as a siren, and her tail is of a reddish-orange hue. Her eyes are emerald green. As a human, Pele initially wears a white hospital gown with short sleeves. When she decides to escape the hospital later on, Pele wears a gray-blue hoodie over this outfit. Additionally, she cuts her hair short after the trauma of watching Tua take a harpoon through the shoulder and presumably die at the hands of siren hunters. Personality At first, Pele is depicted as lonely, desolate, and cowardly. She is initially afraid to join Lyra's side because she doesn't want to get hurt. Once she meets Lyra again after swimming away from her in addition to talking with Tua more, it's shown that she opens up more and takes a few risks. Still, there are occasions in which her past, scared self reappear. After believing Tua died, Pele became vengeful, with her only motivation being to get revenge on the siren hunters that killed him. History As Pele was a siren for the entirety of Season 1, it can be assumed that her heart was broken as a human. She was a skilled dancer in her human life and it is confirmed to be her special talent. Abilities/Talents Siren Powers * Vortex: As a siren, Pele is shown as having the ability to create an underwater whirlwind of force when she extends her hand out into the direction of the intended target. This is usually used by her in self-defense, but it can be used as an attack if needed as well. * Echolocation: Although Pele has not been seen using this power, it is assumed that as a siren, she once possessed the ability to sing in order to see more clearly through the ocean water. * Special Talent: Pele's talent that she retained from her previous human life is that of dancing. It's been shown to take a toll on her mentally during the time she spent as a siren since she didn't have the legs to do so with. Quotes * "...Will the pain ever stop? Because right now...everything hurts. To live...to try to keep moving forward." - Pele to Hona about her sadness over Tua's apparent death (Ep. 110 - "Kindred Heart") * "'Fate...' That's just another word for the inevitable, cruel reality." - Pele speaking to River after being caught near the boat docks at night (Ep. 120 - "Letting Fate Decide") Trivia * Pele's history bears similarities to Rachelle from Instantmiso's first webtoon: Where Tangents Meet. Both had been skilled dancers in their "previous lives", but had to stop due to a tragic occurrence; Pele's previous life being her human one, and Rachelle's being her life before injuring herself. Rachelle's tragic occurrence would be the accident while Pele's would be having her heart broken and becoming a siren. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Siren Category:Human